


大汗和贵妃

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 高岭之花大汗和英俊矫健贵妃，互攻。尽量写个喜剧，尽量带点宫斗情节。
Kudos: 12





	大汗和贵妃

序

可贺敦在镜前叹出一口气。  
女官珠瑚牙梳一滑，不慎扯下一根头发，“殿下……”  
可贺敦幽幽叹气，手指掠鬓，拈住那丝黑发看了，又对镜摸了摸鬓边，叹得百转千回，“记得几日前，还没有这根白发……本宫今年才三十二。”  
珠瑚劝道，“殿下是这段日子没睡好。”  
可贺敦又是一声长叹，“我就不该——”想说不该嫁过来，但话刚出口，就觉出没法这么说。  
可汗的正妻被尊称为可贺敦，她原本的封号是施罗国的玉成公主。  
北戎强盛，她十七岁就远嫁联姻，父王母后做的主，轮不到她说话。  
玉成小心翼翼地嫁到北戎，唯恐比她大一岁的大汗长得凶残横暴。  
不曾想北戎吸纳汉学已久，前几代大汗已经用了汉人的姓，改姓为“元”，她的夫君元澄竟生得斯文俊美，风度翩翩，真是玉树一般的人物。  
她几乎是做了场美梦，顺风顺水，大婚后两年更是生下嫡长子。  
可是好梦从来容易醒，幼子两岁，夫君元澄没了。北戎的规矩兄终弟及，夫君的孪生弟元清继承了他的汗位，也继承了从可贺敦到女奴的整个后宫。  
从那以后，可贺敦的头疼一阵接着一阵。

窗外大雪纷飞，火炉烘着，可贺敦又按起额角。  
珠瑚是她的陪嫁女官，至今仍称她殿下而不是可贺敦或皇后，“殿下当心又着了风。”将毛茸茸的卧兔抹额仔细给她戴上。  
可贺敦低声问，“可汗还是……？”  
珠瑚也低声，“南殿那位还是没能留住可汗。”  
可贺敦只觉一股悲愤冲上心头，无力地挥了挥手。  
她和现今的可汗元清，之间委实没有过什么。  
依北戎皇室风俗，若生下一对孪生兄弟，弟弟一出生就是神佛的。  
神佛子从小穿白衣，焚香，与香花为伴。满了七岁就要献到庙里，一世受皇家奉养，带发修行，为国祈福。  
要不是她夫君元澄……小叔子元清不至于二十多岁入俗世即位。  
可贺敦提心吊胆了三个月，明白过来，大概是从小被熏陶着，在庙里又住了近二十年，元清还真是清心寡欲，不染尘俗。不碰嫂子不说，他对后宫里的男男女女都没有兴趣。横竖他继承汗位，继承嫂子那天，也顺便把侄子全都继承成儿子，除了可贺敦嫡出的大王子，还有元澄妃妾生的另外两个男孩，不需要再多弄出继承人。  
元清的后宫这么多年进过的新人不出三个。  
一个除了庆典压根没见过可汗几面；一个为了求宠偷偷搞巫蛊，事情败露，颜面尽失，可贺敦准他移居行宫；最后一个，就是大月国贡来的国中贵族子弟——住在南殿的檀檀侍君。  
要说那位檀檀侍君也是玉雕似的人，柔媚聪慧，对大汗百分千分地上心。可怎么两三年下来，大汗连过夜都没在他那留过。

可贺敦不想操心小叔子过夜之事。  
但是嫂子和小叔子，本就是从古至今最说不清的几件事之一。  
若是大汗不碰她，除她以外谁都睡，她这心早就安了。  
却偏偏大汗不碰可贺敦，也不碰旁人。这些年下来，宫里宫外暗暗的流言不绝。  
可贺敦早就忍了一口血在喉间，她一个寡妇，平日里除了管后宫，养儿子，就是听听戏排遣排遣。  
可今年，外面都有一出新戏，叫《梨花记》，说的是公主和亲远嫁，嫁给情郎的兄长。兄长逝世后终于能和情郎做名义上的夫妇，但已有了兄长的骨肉。从此与情郎对面相敬如宾，独自一人时双泪低垂。情郎对她痴心不改，才守身如玉，视她之子如己出。  
都城里其他的贵女看那戏本子看得哭天抹泪，左相家的孙女甚至读到一时哽咽，噎住气，险些请太医。  
以往旁的戏，都城中演得热闹，可贺敦一定要召进宫里演。  
唯独这部，她上也不是，下也不是。只能咬牙装没听过。  
直到七日前，都城中贵妇每月一次，向可贺敦请安。  
右相幼子的新婚妻子刚成了命妇，第一次入宫，被可贺敦温言软语垂问关照，年轻命妇容光焕发，记得可贺敦爱听戏，小喜鹊似的问，“有出叫《梨花记》的，都中最风靡，那段“情深缘浅”，娘娘听过否？”  
霎时之间，殿内鸦雀无声，落针可闻。

可贺敦勉力和蔼可亲，实际一口气窜岔。待接见完，命妇们一溜烟请辞，侍女们赶紧给她卸钗环，端茶水，解开外袍，揉胸口。  
当时可贺敦便道，“不能再这么下去了！”  
她做了两手打算，一是令侍女给南殿的檀檀赐些点心，提一提留大汗宿的事。她和檀檀虽然算不得和睦，但面上过得去。  
檀檀虽不能侍寝，但白日还是能留大汗在宫里下棋谈天。若是他能做个实打实的宠妃，也能救自己眼下之急；  
另一件事，则是赏了可汗身边的内监小察。

门外通报，珠瑚道，“殿下，小察。”  
蓝衣的小内监入内行礼，可贺敦先声夺人，和颜悦色地说，“本宫知道，要你见机向大汗提这事，是难为你。要你一而再，再而三提，更是难为你。可这后宫……大汗连个放在心上的人都没有，本宫身为后宫之主，即使大汗不乐意，也必得在此事上坚持一回。”  
可贺敦说到这，将将要给小察一个诉苦的时机，再恩威并用压一次。  
不曾想小察又行了个礼，单膝跪立，道，“大汗说，全凭可贺敦安排。”  
可贺敦一怔，“什么？”  
小察脆声答，“大汗说，选妃一事，全凭可贺敦安排。只是既然要选，就只选一次，放宽些，以往下至十七，上至二十三，这一回只要是勋贵在都中的子女，不超过二十五的，都准入宫参选。”

一

宫内因征选一事掀起轩然大波，宫外仍是熙熙攘攘，正值冰灯节，更是繁华热闹。  
北戎在北方，神佛降世之日在严冬十二月，冬日没有花，匠人就琢凿坚冰，制出冰花，以油脂点燃。寒冬里灯火通明，冰灯不化，供奉神佛。  
冰灯节三年一度，自十二月十二开始，二十二结束。每个有冰灯节的十二月，在外的各部贵族都派遣人赶赴都城。来时必定带着车马长队，用车马拉送各地送来的精巧冰灯。  
都城中人纷纷出动，儿童们欢呼追随冰灯车，人人都想在冰灯被点亮前看清模样，当作谈资。

今年冰灯节，拓跋疾送冰灯入都城。  
他是拓跋氏昔宝赤部的贵族子弟，上次随父送冰灯，离开昔宝赤部入都城，他才十岁，已经是十五年前的事。  
这次来了以后，住在驿馆。每天白日骑马游街，走马观花，看市井百态，怎么看怎么好玩。  
十岁进都城那次，他爹严厉叮嘱过侍卫，两个侍卫一左一右把他架在当中，任他撒泼打滚，也不理他嚎叫着要买街头吃食。  
这次可不一样，拓跋疾早就长得人高马大，不必侍卫跟着，坐在马上买了一大包果脯塞怀里，手上拎一只风鸡，皮囊里打酒，马鞍两边还拴着捆炸货糕点包纸的细绳。  
他的马神骏，人又矫健英俊，本就惹眼。这么一路吃一路走，更是惹眼中的惹眼。  
拓跋疾十分惹眼，全无自觉，吃饱喝足睡一觉，傍晚醒来，到神庙外守冰灯。

北戎有六大姓氏，每个姓氏又分布成若干个部。每个部都在神庙周围圈一块地供奉冰灯，每次冰灯节，也都挑勇武英朗的儿郎彻夜守冰灯。  
今夜是冰灯节最后一夜，风比前几晚大，拓跋疾多挑几块油脂放在冰灯中心。  
这事看着简单，做起来得手快而稳。  
他一边做，一边从怀里掏果脯塞嘴里嚼着。  
背后传来脚步声，“拓跋疾，你又在吃东西。”  
拓跋疾懒得回头，“没事可做，只剩吃了。比不上独孤公子，不必守冰灯。”  
独孤也是六大姓之一，独孤秀曾是他童年玩伴，因父亲入朝为官，早早移居都城。比拓跋疾还小两岁，已经恩荫出仕，在礼部任职。  
独孤秀道，“我家虽然还属勒图部，但是在都城久了，和部里的人早就生疏。守冰灯自然轮不到我。”他取出几张纸，递给拓跋疾，“你前几天听人唱的那几句戏，是一出叫《梨花记》的，坊间都说取材于……咳。那一折的戏词我找了个抄录本。”  
拓跋疾停下添油的手，反手在身上擦两下，接过那沓纸对着冰灯看。  
灯下风中，神情有些看不清楚。  
纸上抄的是公主回忆与情郎初见，“那一日梨花似雪，从此后本宫看雪似梨花”。  
什么雪和梨花，拓跋疾没好气地嗤笑，真见到神仙，哪还有心思想什么雪啊梨花啊。  
——十五年前，他十岁的时候，随父守冰灯，通宵一晚，第二天早晨昏昏沉沉被带回去睡觉，路上打个盹，阿爹遇到大王子元澄和二王子元清，他醒来恰好看见当时的二王子，现在的大汗。  
白日的冰灯映衬，积雪之中，那个人穿着神佛子的白衣，肤色白皙，身姿修长，黑发披散，笑意微微，真像神仙。  
他情不自禁嗅嗅，深冬时节，那个人身边还有几不可闻的花香味。  
十岁的小孩被迷得头晕目眩，心里一阵一阵发痒，趁爹回大王子话，挨挨蹭蹭绕到神仙哥哥后面，躲在侍从身后，就想找个机会靠上前去，和神仙哥哥亲近亲近。  
他蹲在地上，被挡掉了，听见神仙哥哥说笑着问侍从，“刚才那是谁家孩子，又短又胖，看着都爬不上马。”

那一刹那，拓跋疾心里一片冰凉。周身气力被抽干，一屁股摔进雪里，爬起来转身就跑。  
他从小到大还没被人这么说过。阿爹是昔宝赤部的统军，部里上下都听阿爹的。人人都说他以后一定也会是勇武男儿，是骑射无人能比的大英雄。  
他那天才知道自己原来又短又胖，看着连马背都爬不上。  
拓跋疾含着悲愤翻身扑上马，踩着脚蹬就飞上去，打马狂奔。  
结果那天最惨的事，不是被说又短又胖。  
而是被说又短又胖以后强行骑马，控不住大马。被侍卫救下来，就被他爹抽得鼻青脸肿，屁股遭殃，肿得老高。他咬着衣服，死活不叫疼，趴在车里离开的都城。

梁子早就结下，十五年过去，拓跋疾还记得屁股被马鞭打得火辣辣的疼。  
但这次再进都城，听到《梨花记》，他想的是，十五年后，自己脱胎换骨，早看不出昔日的样子。那个没看到自己，笑着说又短又胖的白衣黑发的神佛子，模样变了几分呢？  
他是没由头拜见大汗的，阿爹死了，自己没继承他的位置。  
占个出身高，来都城送冰灯，送完就该回去。  
拓跋疾把那几张纸往怀里揣，“满街都在唱这出小叔子想嫂子的戏，被唱的人也不管。”  
独孤秀道，“你不在都城，所以不知道。之前那位汗王，处事太严。大汗即位后宽和为政，才不会管这种事。”  
独孤秀轻描淡写一句“太严”，其实是指前汗王元澄嗜杀。他在位末两年，传说朝中官员每次朝会都不知道能不能活着回府。  
拓跋疾哂笑，“这么看你是深仰大汗恩德，在礼部没少瞻仰天颜。”  
独孤秀却忍不住笑，“你要想瞻仰天颜也容易。我猜你们部里的族老还没来得及告诉你，今天宫里传出话，几日后就要征选。”  
以北戎旧俗，三年一度征选，六大姓氏年龄合适的男女都要参加，征选过后才许自行婚嫁。  
女人可以入选，为汗王或王子绵延后嗣。男人也可以入选，既能充当护卫又能暖床。  
旧俗是多少年前定下的，如今皇室不需要以这样的手段尽可能多繁衍后代。  
宫里不再兴办征选，都城中六氏的年轻男女也不必等到征选以后定亲。若想结亲，只需走个过场，通报各部族老，在文牒中记一笔也就是了。  
拓跋疾放果脯进嘴，“关我屁事，我记得你倒是没满二十三。”  
独孤秀又笑，“我是比你小两岁，但是有官职在，不必参加征选。反而是你，说来真是太巧。”  
拓跋疾嚼果脯的动作停住，但觉不妙，眯眼看着独孤秀。  
独孤秀这才揭晓，“今年恰好放宽了两年年限。要是我没料错，明天名单出来，你一定在里面。”

二

这两天，礼部官员一个个忙得四脚朝天。  
宫里突然传令，大汗要征选。加上前一位大汗，二十多年没有过的事了。  
大汗吩咐两个字：从简。但可贺敦对此事万分上心，召见礼部尚书。

礼部尚书年近花甲，行了礼，可贺敦影子微动，女官立即把帘子打起，与尚书对面说话。  
“尚书大人，本宫晓得后宫不宜干政，即使是大王子的生母，也未曾召大人来见过。只是这征选，说到底也算是后宫之事，大人说是吗？”  
礼部尚书忙道，“娘娘贤德，说得极是。”  
可贺敦贤德周到，从征选名单到征选当日各家的车马安排，事无巨细，一一过问。礼部尚书答完当日分批入内的次序，批次划分，最后还问，“本宫记得，征选当日的传令太监头上是要戴花的。这次的礼花是什么样式，花瓣单数双数，什么意头？”  
礼部尚书只恨没带着侍郎，太监头上礼花这样的小事，他一部之首怎会记得，可贺敦问得仿佛征选当日传令内监头上戴的礼花花瓣出了错，这场征选都要完。礼部尚书如坐针毡，听这话音，这场征选不弄得尽善尽美，给大汗选上五个十个青年男女，整个礼部吃不了兜着走。  
于是礼部上下在四脚朝天之余两眼大睁，觉都不敢安睡。

好容易熬到征选当日，二十多年不遇的事盛事，都城民众争相围观入宫车马，谁知道某辆不起眼的车上坐的是否就是来日的宠妃。  
贵族六氏，拓跋氏排第一。皇家本也姓拓跋，后来成为汗王，自立为帝后将这姓汉化为“元”。  
拓跋氏其他强部的车马在前，拓跋疾被塞在昔宝赤部族老弄的车里，车里铺满红绒，车上还连夜印了昔宝赤部的徽记。  
他阿爹死得早，死时他尚小，昔宝赤部统军的位置就被他爹的弟弟，他的叔叔继承。  
待他成年，叔叔越来越怕自己也死得早，位置传不到儿子，就被侄子抢了，巴不得他被选中进宫。  
族老揣摩他叔叔的心思，跟他整了一身鲜亮的新衣，打扮得活像个新郎官，还叫上一个侍卫驾车，一个侍卫按着弯刀，坐在马车里盯着他。  
拓跋疾坐在车里吃胡麻饼，吃完饼吃糖炒栗子，就在新衣上擦手。  
把那一包栗子吃完，车厢里满地栗壳。他舔了舔嘴，朝侍卫身上扫一眼，“脱衣服给我。”  
侍卫面无表情，内心巨震。  
拓跋疾活动手臂，“你要自己脱，留车里，还是我把你扒光，扔街上？”  
片刻后，侍卫一件件脱衣。拓跋疾把身上鲜亮的新衣扔开，套上半旧不旧的外袍，皱眉叫住侍卫，“喂，你干嘛脱裤子？“

他撩开车帘，驾车的侍卫立即觉得颈后一股力，整个人被拖向后塞进马车。拓跋疾喘了口气，卸下马车。  
他烦跟着他的侍卫，但确实……想要再看一眼，那个人这么多年老了没丑了没。  
马车立刻后倒，街上路旁围观的人发出惊呼。只见一道身影箭一般跃出，拓跋疾骑上拉车的马，一甩缰绳，马扬蹄朝宫中去。

礼部官员与内监持册给来征选的青年男女列队，一行六人。  
可贺敦千叮万嘱，不能让大汗看累看倦，若是半天女，半天男，只怕大汗本就兴味平平，看多了更是不上心。  
礼部挖空心思，策划成轮番交替，一列女，一列男。男女各自在东西配殿集结，女一列退下，男一列才入殿。  
殿内，元清坐在上首，可贺敦与他隔几而坐。  
可贺敦下首，则是一张空座。铺了软垫放了倚靠的小枕，那位檀檀侍君却不来坐。可贺敦明知他怄气含怨，称病不来，还要把座留着。  
可贺敦再有国母风范，待大汗看了六七拨男女，一个都不留，也有些暗中着急。  
帽上戴红礼花的内监依次宣名，点到的人就对大汗与可贺敦行礼。  
前两个人拜过，到第三个人，内监念，“拓跋氏穆勒部，拓跋烁，年十九，父拓跋健陀。”  
年近弱冠的勋贵子弟下拜，元清道，“你父亲曾戍卫都城。”  
拓跋烁脸上绽出光来，颈脖发红，朗声道，“大汗记挂，于阿爹与我都是莫大荣耀。”  
元清笑，“好男儿当克绍箕裘。”  
拓跋烁又行一礼，“是！”  
可贺敦眼见大汗勉励起参选的人，面色如常，心里却更是上火。  
征选的安排，她千叮咛万嘱咐，要礼部把身份高的，模样好的，衣裳鲜亮的排在前头。  
七八拨过去大汗都没看上，这可如何是好！  
这一列男的退回西配殿，东配殿的一列女觐见。可贺敦计算，只怕礼部挑出来的好的不剩几个了，再往下只会一列比一列差。  
她端起茶杯轻抿，借这动作叹口气，眼皮猛地一跳。  
才入殿的这一列，排最尾的那个人，竟连身簇新衣袍都没有。好在礼部的人把他排在最尾，可他比别人高那么几分，背宽胸厚，腿也长那么几分，在这一列里犹如猎鹰立雀群。  
戴花的内监照例一个个念出身姓名年岁，排在最后穿旧衣的那个从头到尾盯着大汗，眼都不眨，目光如同两柄刀。  
内监终于念到最后一个，“拓跋氏昔宝赤部，拓跋疾，年二十五，父拓跋硕。”  
拓跋疾目不转睛，连下拜都忘了拜。元清身边的内监小察察言观色，犹豫该不该骂一句“大胆”。元清却有几分兴致，“为什么盯着朕看？”  
元氏一族多肤色白皙，身量高挑，四肢修长。  
眼前的人不再是十五年前，白衣散发的神佛子。但仍如玉树芝兰，眉眼之间神情含笑，眉睫都长，笑意荡在眼中，叫拓跋疾失魂落魄。  
刹那间，回到十五年前长街上，琉璃世界，冰雪乾坤，一屁股摔在雪里。  
元清的声音传来，他才记起自己在何时何地，面前的人可是大汗。拓跋疾潦草行礼，眼珠吸在元清脸上，嘴硬气足，“大汗不看我，怎么知道我盯着大汗看。大汗好看，我就想多看几眼。”  
他打定主意，能进宫一次，多看几眼不吃亏，大不了被赶出去。  
元清朝他一笑，起身离座。  
拓跋疾还没反应过来，满殿人齐齐拜倒，恭送汗王。大汗日理万机，另有政务，照这样看征选是要提前结束。  
可贺敦也离座半拜，胸口一根线沉甸甸坠下去。女官珠瑚扶她起身，却见小察行礼上前，悄声禀了几句。  
可贺敦乍悲乍喜，悲喜交加，竟走下殿来，到拓跋疾身前，把他扶起来，用手帕拍了拍他的手。  
拓跋疾只觉哪不太对劲，一时动弹不得。  
可贺敦喜极而泣，“难怪本宫一见你就觉得亲近——就像见到了自己的娘家弟弟。”

三

南殿。  
一个小侍从酉儿穿着大月国服饰，短上衣长下裳，气喘吁吁跑进去，“主、主人！”  
美人榻上，檀檀侍君半靠着麝鼠皮，雪白的外袍里露出暗红衣裳，白雪红梅一般。他说着话，眼睛却看着窗外，“大汗……又是谁也没看上？”  
酉儿不敢说话，发起抖来。  
檀檀坐起身，把散在肩头的黑发拢到一侧，“怎么？”  
酉儿强笑，“听说，有个不懂规矩的，盯着大汗看，看得大汗不高兴了，移驾了。可贺敦……可贺敦反倒把那人留下了！”  
檀檀动作一停，“什么叫留下了，大汗封了他？”  
酉儿忙道，“没有！大汗怎么能封他！但是可贺敦，全是可贺敦安排的，要他今夜……侍寝……”

另一边，拓跋疾在，洗澡。  
浴池里热雾弥漫，他埋在水里，皱着眉头想今天的事。  
——可贺敦突如其来的关怀把他打得发懵，之后吃饭的时辰到了，可贺敦留他用膳，专门上了一道烤獐子肉。他加了三次，又喝了两碗野鸡汤。  
一面吃，可贺敦一面温言慰问，平日里爱吃什么喝什么玩什么，就这么一步步问，层层深入，问到对大汗的想法，愿不愿意侍寝。  
侍寝这事嘛……拓跋疾当然是乐意的。哪怕就被那个人睡上一睡，也不吃亏。  
可贺敦明白他的意思，更是笑意盈盈。待他吃好了，歇上一会儿，喝过几口茶，就遣人伺候他去温泉殿。  
一入殿，水雾扑面而来，温泉池边的侍女都只穿得住夏衣薄衫，拓跋疾又没反应过来，被簇拥着，好几双手解衣。  
不出片刻，已经泡在池子里，被细棉布搓背搓得通体舒泰。  
入京这么些天，周身肌肉从未这样放松过，尘土都被热水冲出毛孔，直到一个侍女跪坐池边，轻轻搓揉他的头发，又拿起玉梳，他才回过神来皱眉，“喂，够了够了。你们下去，把衣服放这，我不用这么多人服侍。”

傍晚时分，元清放下笔，小察守在外间，另有一个内监从外面进来回话。  
小察面露讶然，走到书案前，“大汗，今日选中那位——”  
元清想起就带上笑，“怎么？”  
小察小心翼翼，“那位说，要见大汗。要问大汗两件事，没问清楚，就，就没法侍寝。”  
一列宫人打灯到温泉殿，暮色沉沉，灯光映着雪。  
温泉殿的侍女远远见到仪仗过来，进内通报。  
拓跋疾早就从温泉里出来，披上衣服。待他见到元清走来，还是像头被猛一拽，盯着那个人那张脸，眼珠动不了分毫。  
那个人本来就白皙，温泉殿内，即使不在温泉池旁，也比别地湿暖，显得他肌肤润泽，鬓发如墨，一次比一次好看。  
元清笑，“又盯着看，不是有问题要问？”  
拓跋疾这才移开眼。  
心里起起伏伏翻翻腾腾，不愿换新衣，不愿装，就是要让他见到最平常的自己，最真实的自己。  
这么多年过去，那个十岁的傻胖墩还在拓跋疾心底里，还要讨个说法。  
“大汗还记得我吗。”  
元清一笑，眉眼生得好，笑就如眼中含水，“当然记得，怎么能忘。”  
他记得我，记得十五年前的我。  
拓跋疾的心像悬着绳子，越吊越高，拉到喉咙眼，又发酸又欢喜。  
却听元清从容续道，“毕竟今日才见过。”  
他那颗心啪嗒一下砸回胸腔。  
这个人不记得十五年前的我，只记得今日刚见过我。  
这是第一个问题，拓跋疾抱起手臂，朝元清走近。  
被元清睡不吃亏，但是万一还能比不吃亏再进一步，占上便宜。  
拓跋疾讨价还价，“这个侍寝，是大汗要睡我。我能不能反过来睡大汗？”  
这要论大不敬都算轻的。元清不由得笑起来，看着那张桀骜的脸，不紧不慢地说，“要是你今夜，能让我在你身上射三次，我就答应你。”

TBC


End file.
